There is continued demand to increase functionality of integrated circuits (ICs) and to provide these increasingly complex ICs in smaller packages. However, manufacturing of electronic systems that use these ICs can include exposing packaged ICs to environmental stresses. For example, manufacturing of electronic systems may involve multiple thermal cycles in assembling a packaged IC and in incorporating the packaged IC into an electronic system assembly. Adverse effects of environmental stresses can become dominant in manufacturing problems as the thickness of the package of the IC is reduced. These adverse effects can include a packaged IC becoming misshapen which can render the packaged IC unusable. Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that provide packaged integrated circuits that are more robust to environmental effects.